Sinfonía De La Noche
by Wolf Prime
Summary: Una pequeña historia relacionada con mi fic Aullidos Feroces... La Bestia ha sido desatada por el poder de la Luna Llena y ahora su instinto salvaje ha provocado la pérdida de su gran amor... sin embargo hay más de lo que vez...


**TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**SINFONÍA DE LA NOCHE**

_**DETROIT CITY**_

_Es noche de brujas en la gran ciudad. Niños y padres disfrazados de diferentes personajes de horror pedían dulces por las casas de la gran metrópoli y haciendo travesuras por doquier… era un día muy especial para todos ellos._

_Merodeando se encontraban dos legendarios Transformers, saltando de edificio a edificio, huyendo como si fueran presas de algún depredador aunque esa no fuera su intensión._

_Blackarachnia, antiguamente miembro de los Decepticons, ocupaba su telaraña para columpiarse en los enormes rascacielos que cubrían la ciudad._

_Mientras tanto su compañero de alma, Optimus Prime conocido como "La Bestia de Iacon" en Cybertron volaba con la ayuda de sus majestuosas alas tecno-orgánicas, mostrando su tenebrosidad ante toda Detroit._

_Los humanos que veían el cielo, miraban asombrados la forma de ese mech, tan celestial e infernal al mismo tiempo, un dios caído y condenado en vivir entre los mortales por su maldición… _

_El Protector Letal de la Tierra recorría el cielo mostrando su divinidad ante todos los seres vivos del planeta._

_Ambos cybertronianos disfrutaban la belleza que les ofrecía la noche, un elemento que creaba serenidad y paz a su alrededor._

_Optimus era adorador de la oscuridad por naturaleza, pues le brindaba la paz que alguna vez había buscado hace mucho tiempo y el amor que ahora finalmente había encontrado…_

_Blackarachnia… su amada Elita One… su flama quien lo guiaba en circunstancias difíciles… ella era la única quien lo conocía de principio a fin… alguien con quien podría contar todo el tiempo._

_Prime y Blackarachnia recorrían la ciudad mediante una danza apasionada, demostrando todo su amor hacia el otro… un amor que nunca se apagaría durante mucho tiempo… hasta este día._

_La luna llena resplandecía toda la metrópoli, mostrando su hermosura y poder hacia las criaturas de la noche…_

_El joven líder no apartaba su mirada hacia el satélite natural… un astro tan bello que hipnotizaba a cualquiera quien se atreviera en verle… esa joya blanca de luz era algo completamente impresionante._

_Optimus era consumido por la misteriosa fuerza que evocaba tal astro, provocando que su modo bestia comenzara a perder su propio control, volviéndolo salvaje como un animal de jungla._

_Blackarachnia sabía que esto pasaría, no culpaba a su compañero por el cambio de actitud, pues este día era normal para él, en especial para su modo bestia… este día la Luna Llena gobernaba toda la noche y las criaturas de la noche que habitaban, en la cual Prime era una de ellas._

_No lo detendría para nada al menos que fuera necesario… esta noche era especial para Optimus._

_El joven Prime miraba con un gesto macabro a los habitantes de cada cuadra de la ciudad… el hambre devoraba profundamente su ser… un hambre que había estado dormida durante mucho tiempo… debía ser liberada… y eso era lo que haría._

_El youngling se abalanza contra la gente, aventándolas en el proceso, saciando su sed de sangre con sadismo y locura._

_Blackarachnia veía todo esto fuera de control, así que decidió tomar mediadas drásticas… ocupando su telaraña, la cual era más fuerte que el acero mismo, envuelve los pies y brazos de su compañero tratando de tranquilizarlo._

_Sin embargo, el poder de la Luna era tan fuerte que ni siquiera logra mantener prisionero al mech por unos nano- kliks. Optimus destroza sus ataduras con un simple rasguño por parte sus garras._

_Estando libre, el joven Prime se abalanza contra la femme tratando de acabar con ella, aunque su esfuerzo era en vano, ella sabía cada uno movimientos, estaba en completa desventaja._

_La femme golpea el abdomen de su compañero, haciéndole que perdiera el aliento por unos kliks, aunque le es inútil, pues el joven líder logra atraparla con uno de sus poderosos brazos._

_Pánico carcomía la chispa de Blackarachnia ¿Acaso perdería una vez más a su gran amor por culpa de un "satélite natural"?_

_Los ópticos de Blackarachnia eran nublados por lágrimas de energon que surgían de estos._

_Sin ninguna compasión, Optimus muerde el cuello de la femme, arrancando la mayor parte de sus cables vocales, su otro brazo arranca la armadura de ella, disfrutando como energon líquido surgía como enormes aguas de retorcido placer._

_Los gritos silenciosos de la femme expresados en su rostro, motivaban al joven mech en proseguir con su enfermiza acción._

_Una vez habiéndose atragantado con el cuerpo de la femme, el Prime mira el cielo y en este la Luna, resplandeciendo como una diosa celestial._

_Entonces la razón del youngling regresa en un acto cruel para ver la realidad… había asesinado a gran amor… a Blackarachnia, su ángel de luz… había muerto por sus propias manos…_

"_¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" dijo a si mismo Optimus_

_Un grito de dolor y frustración retumba por toda Detroit… anunciando la muerte de Blackarachnia…_

Optimus activa sus ópticos abruptamente, su respiración estaba agitada por el cruel acontecimiento que su procesador le había hecho pasar, como detestaba que hiciera eso.

Se encontraba en su nueva morada, lejos de la civilización humana y cybertroniana en un planeta alejado de su verdadero hogar… un lugar donde la libertad y felicidad perduraría por siempre, junto con su amada Blackarachnia.

Voltea a mirar a su gran amor, quien descansaba a su lado pacíficamente… algo con lo que su chispa le hacía sobresaltar de felicidad.

La femme, al sentir a su compañero preocupado, activa sus ópticos queriendo averiguar ¿Qué pasaba?

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó la femme con un tono nervioso y cariñoso a la vez

"Solo fue otra pesadilla" dijo Prime con una voz consoladora

"Olvida ese día… **él **no volverá a atormentarte nunca más" dijo Blackarachnia

"Eso quisiera pero es imposible quitarme de encima su presencia… sus instintos primitivos prevalecen en mí… tarde o temprano serán liberados y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo" dijo Optimus con un tono frustrante

"Solo el tiempo lo dirá… mientras tanto disfruta mientras puedas esta oportunidad que se te ha dado… disfruta la sinfonía de la noche" dijo la femme con una voz sensual

El joven líder mira hacia el cielo, observando una bellísima Luna alienígena

"La sinfonía de la noche es lo único que me ayudará a combatir esta bestia salvaje dentro de mi"

El mech junta a su amada hacia él, dejándola que sus poderosos brazos la cubrieran y la protegieran ante cualquier maldad, llevándolos a ambos hacia un sueño profundo y dejando que la luz de la luna los acobijara en su hermoso resplandor… 

**FIN**


End file.
